


Newly human And Daylighter adventures (Don’t tell them it’s a date)

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Human Raphael and Daylighter Simon Adventures. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, First Date, Fluff, Human Raphael Santiago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Simon and a newly human Raphael go out together, Meanwhile everyone else around them wonders how long it’ll take for them to realize they’re on a date .





	Newly human And Daylighter adventures (Don’t tell them it’s a date)

**Author's Note:**

> Our precious boy just became human and no one’s writing about him enjoying his new life, so I’m gonna do it.

Simon didn’t even know if Raphael would answer his call, but he had heard that he had been released from the guard so Simon tried anyway.

What he didn’t expect was for Raphael to text him call later because he was in class, Simon wondered what class Raphael was in, he called Magnus to find out the Raphael had been taking some college courses.

It was nice to know that had gone back into the normal human lifestyle so fast. Later he got a proper call back.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t pick up earlier what’s up?” Raphael sounded genuinely happy, not his average dark albeit miserable monotone. It made Simon feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

“So, since you’re human now and stuff I was wondering if you wanted to hangout or something? I totally get it if you don’t I mean, I know I’m like really annoying and stuff and—“ Raphael cut him off with a laugh that made Simon's brain short circuit.

“dios mío, Idiota. Sure I’m free if you want to meet up. What do you want to do?” Simon couldn’t believe that Raphael had agreed to hangout with him. He was ecstatic.

“How about today at noon we can meet at Central Park? Then act from there?” Simon waited for a response.

“Yeah that sounds good, I have school work first so noons good, bye Simon.”

“Bye Raphael.”

Simon looked to the clock and started getting ready as he noticed that it was 11:27 and he still needed to get to Central Park and get dressed out of his pajamas.

~~~~

As he got out of his car his heart that already stopped, stopped again.

Raphael was sitting under a tree wearing colour, his shirt was a bright red tee shirt which he paired with black jeans and light brown leather jacket for shoes he was wearing white converse. The kicker was his common slicked back hair was in what Simon could assume was his natural gentle curls. He looked young while he sat looking on his phone.

Simon walked closer.

"Hey Raphael, you look... younger." Simon commented causing Raphael to look up at him. "Yeah well I'm a lot happier now so maybe that has something to do with it." He responded with a beaming smile that would have made the sun above them jealous.

"So what do you want to do?" Raphael asked, with genuine wonder in his voice.

Simon needed a second to put this all together, Raphael was totally different and for the better. He had a smile on his face and a innocent shine in his eye, it also hit Simon that Raphael couldn't have been more then eighteen maybe even seventeen. he was going to completely relive his life and he had a smile while doing it. Not to mention how good he looked when he was hopeful he had life in him.

"Want to get Ice-cream? There's a place down the block it's great." "Yeah that sounds great, are you sure you can eat it?'' Simon smiled back at the younger- Can he call him younger, he is like eighty but he's also eighteen.

"Don't worry I'm getting better, I can eat hold down food now so we're good." At that Raphael Laughed as they headed to the Ice-cream Shop. ~~~~ "You're kidding me! You've never seen Supernatural!?" Simon yelled getting everyone's attention, Raphael shushed him laughing. "No, is that a problem?" Simon Gaped at him "Yes it is, That's what we're doing from now on!" as Raphael agreed Simon's phone went off, it was Clary. "One second gotta take this." Raphael nodded and Simon stepped out.

"Hey Fray, I'm kinda busy, whats up."

"Simon where are you?"

"Out with a friend?"

"We've been looking for you for hours. Why haven't you been picking up any calls?”

“I’m out with Raphael, I want to spend time with him—”

“YOU AND RAPHAEL ARE ON A DATE?!” Clary screamed on her end of the phone, when he started hearing the others in the background Jace and Izzy both sounding minorly shocked, Meanwhile Magnus and Alec where both talking about how it took long enough.

“It’s not a date! Now I have to go back because this is taking to long.”

“Yeah don’t leave your date waiting.” Clary snarked then hung up.

As he walked in he saw Raphael looking at his phone rolling his eyes.

“Magnus just asked how our date was going.” Of course they had started to bombard Raphael.

“They seem to think that’s what this is.”

“Hey, one of the movies you like came out recently right?” Raphael asked.

“Yeah, Doctor Strange why?”

“Have you seen it yet?”

“No, I’m waiting for when someone can with with me, I don’t really like watching movies alone.” Raphael smiles at him, Simon can’t help but stare at his perfect plump lips, they must be super soft.

“Well we could see it together.”

“You like marvel movies!”

“Never seen one, but you seem to love them so they can’t be that bad.” Simon’s heart basically stopped again, Raphael was perfect in every way.

Holy shit this was a date.

“Yeah sure that sounds like fun I think there’s a few theatres nearby.”

They paid and headed out to the theatre.

~~~~

In the movie theatre, Simon tried the date move. 

_The_ __date move.

He felt stupid as he yawned and wrapped his arm around Raphael’s shoulder, he knew that Raphael could grab his arm and snap his wrist without even thinking.

Surprisingly, Raphael leaned into the touch still fixated on the movie as Simon looked back to the movie.

When the movie ended and they they had seen the end credit scene, Simon noticed Raphael’s head on his shoulder.

As they got up out of their position Simon immediately missed the head resting on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Raphael looking kinda flustered as well.

As they walked out Simon looked to him. “Hey want to go to my place and start Supernatural?”

Raphael looked at him and smiled.

“That would be great.”

~~~~

A full season of the misadventures of the Winchester brothers later Simon looked to the man he was quickly falling for.

“This was kind of a date wasn’t it.” Raphael says laughing at the end of the comment.

“Yeah I think it was, want to do it again sometime?”

“I would like that.”


End file.
